


About a dream

by laNill



Series: Eruri Nsfw Week2016 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Good, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, and i've cried all night, thanks Isayama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/pseuds/laNill
Summary: { Eruri Nsfw Week 2016 | Day 3: Post-Canon }“Pensavo al passato.” Rispose con voce bassa, pacata.Erwin chiuse un istante gli occhi, facendo un breve diniego col capo mentre un sospiro lasciava le labbra; li riaprì, più dolci e mesti.“Non farlo. E’ qualcosa che non c’è più.”Abbassò lo sguardo, Levi, sentendo la bocca dell’altro abbassarsi e baciargli uno stralcio di pelle sotto l’orecchio, proseguendo fino alla guancia.Chiuse gli occhi. Quella vita non esisteva più, ciò che erano stati non erano più.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Perdono per l'enorme ritardo -la vita di un universitaria è il disagio, abbiate pietà Questa è la shot che, di tutte le giornate, mi ha spezzato in due -letteralmente- mentre la scrivevo, e ancora ci soffro come se non ci fosse un domani. Mi voglio male, a quanto pare.  
> Enjoy :3

Il vento gli sfiorava la pelle; erano i primi giorni di giugno, l’aria era tiepida e smuoveva la tenda di una finestra lasciata socchiusa.  
Respirò il profumo degli aranci che tempo prima avevano piantato in giardino, ormai maturi, prima di dischiudere lo sguardo che, a fatica, mise a fuoco. Serrò un istante di più le palpebre, per una luce troppo forte, corrugando la fronte con fastidio, mentre man a mano si abituava.  
Li aprì stirando le membra, mugugnando piacevolmente strusciando le coperte bianche che gli sfiorarono il petto nudo e raggomitolandosi sulla vita; i segni li portava ancora, quelli di una guerra che non sarebbe mai finita per loro, le cicatrici di una vita che sarebbero sempre rimasti incisi sulla pelle ad ammonirlo di ciò che era stato fatto e che non poteva dimenticare.  
Un braccio gli circondò la vita, trascinandolo di lato verso un corpo più grande, un petto più ampio eppure ugualmente ferito.  
Alzò lo sguardo, incontrando due spicchi di cielo a ricambiarlo, velati della patina opaca del primo risveglio e dell’ancora sonno a cui si era risvegliato.  
“Conosco quello sguardo.” Mormorò sfiorandogli una palpebra che Levi chiuse, con le labbra. Ne bacio impercettibilmente la pelle, prima di ritornare a guardarlo, il capo poggiato sul cuscino e i capelli biondi, sempre perfetti, sparpagliati scomposti.  
Il moro non rispose, limitandosi a voltarsi verso di lui, poggiando le mani contro il suo petto; lo ascoltò continuare. “Nulla di buono viene fuori, quando lo hai.”  
“Pensavo al passato.” Rispose con voce bassa, pacata.  
Erwin chiuse un istante gli occhi, facendo un breve diniego col capo mentre un sospiro lasciava le labbra; li riaprì, più dolci e mesti.  
“Non farlo. E’ qualcosa che non c’è più.”  
Abbassò lo sguardo, Levi, sentendo la bocca dell’altro abbassarsi e baciargli uno stralcio di pelle sotto l’orecchio, proseguendo fino alla guancia.  
Chiuse gli occhi. Quella vita non esisteva più, ciò che erano stati non c’erano più.  
Le uniformi, l’attrezzatura, la polvere negli occhi, il sangue sulle mani; non c’era più nulla.  
C’erano solo loro, con i segni che quella vita gli aveva lasciato: un braccio ad Erwin, ed una ferita sul cuore a lui.  
“Pensa che oggi andrai in città a comprare il thè.” Si intrufolò, Erwin, tra un bacio e una carezza.  
Levi annuì, pensando che era giorno di mercato e avrebbe potuto comprare quel thè nero che gli piaceva tanto.  
“Devi occuparti dell’orto.” Gli ricordò il moro, ricambiando e baciandogli la noce che l’uomo aveva sotto al mente, tormentandola un istante. La sentì vibrare quando l’altro rise caldo.  
“Lo farò.”  
“E devi occuparti anche di me.” Gli rese noto ancora.  
Si puntellò su un gomito, Levi, alzandosi appena di più solo per guardarlo in viso, col capo reclinato e i ciuffi scuri a sfiorargli la fronte e una guancia. Quella stessa guancia che venne accarezzata dalla mano rimasta di Erwin, con accortezza e passione.  
“Come potrei dimenticarmene?”  
Si chinò a baciarlo sulle labbra, un contatto gentile, semplice pressione di bocche che si cercano e si trovano, lingue che si sfiorano e vanno oltre, lambendosi in maniera più profonda, più carnale.  
La coperta si smuove, scostava in un fruscio tenue mentre la pelle si tocca e si sfiora, ed Erwin lo sovrasta, circondandogli la vita, sfiorandogli il fianco e poi più in basso, toccandolo tra le gambe in accogliendo un sospiro più caldo tra le labbra da parte del minore.  
Lo accarezza, sentendone la consistenza farsi più tesa fino ad indurirsi nella propria mano.  
E lo bacia, bevendo ogni ansito, ogni respiro, ogni stralcio di voce che Levi lascia uscire dalla gola e che si perde nell’unione delle loro labbra.  
Non ne è mai stanco, non lo sarà mai.  
Con la stessa mano gli alza la gamba, allargandola, passando sulla coscia d’avorio che palpa solo per goderne della consistenza morbida seppur soda, sfiorando i segni delle cinghie lasciate e che ancora permangono del movimento tridimensionale. Le stesse che ha anche lui.  
Si poggia la caviglia contro la spalla, e solo allora si ritrae dal bacio verso il quale Levi si protese, avido di continuare.  
Entrò piano, Erwin, soppesando ogni mutamento d’espressione del più giovane, bevendo dalle sue labbra ogni minino respiro, ansito, gemito, sentendo sotto la sua mano i muscoli tendersi come le corde di una chitarra.  
Lo prese di nuovo, facendolo suo, con movimenti lenti, ad occhi socchiusi e bocca aperta ad accogliere ogni bacio che Levi si protendeva a dargli.  
Gli circondò le ampie spalle, questo, stringendosi a lui, sentendo il suo cuore battere forte tanto quanto il proprio, sentire il suo corpo serrarsi al proprio mentre sussultava appena ad ogni affondo dato con cura e mai foga.  
Le anche che impattavano piano, in suoni lievi, raggiungendo con colpi ritmati le profondità del minore, che ogni volta si tendeva come la prima, trattenendo la voce, inarcando la schiena, stringendo le gambe chiare contro i suoi fianchi.  
Si amarono come si erano amati per tutto quel tempo.  
Levi, gemendo il nome di Erwin; ed Erwin mormorando in respiri bassi, contro la pelle, quello di Levi, fino a quando il desiderio crebbe di pari passi agli ansiti, al sussulto del letto e al fruscio delle coperte. Fino a quando si tesero entrambi, superando il limite e valicandolo.  
Rimasero solo i respiri affrettati a riempire il silenzio leggero.  
Un bacio sulla guancia rosea fu l’ultimo gesto, assieme ad un sorriso, che Levi ebbe, in quella mattina illuminata di sole, nel chiarore del nuovo giorno.  
   
Aveva fatto un sogno, Levi, una volta.  
Di solito non sognava mai, né si ricordava quei pochi stralci d’immagine che a fatica riaffioravano alla mente l’istante in cui apriva gli occhi stanchi. A volta non voleva ricordare ciò che aveva visto, spesso era tappezzato di cremisi e terra bagnata.  
Non li ricordava, ma quella volta i dettagli sembravano così vividi da sembrare reali.  
Aveva sognato un futuro caldo, una mattina di primavera, l’altra metà del suo cuore al suo fianco; l’aveva sognato, eppure per un momento, poco prima che la sua vita finisse, gli era passato davanti agli occhi come se fosse davvero accaduto.  
Erano le sue mani ad aver toccato quel viso, erano stati i suoi occhi ad essersi rispecchiati in quelli più azzurri e brillanti. Era stato il suo cuore ad averlo amato.  
Sorrise, pensando che se ci fosse stato un futuro possibile, gli sarebbe tanto piaciuto fosse stato quello.


End file.
